Vermillion
by miharu.ad
Summary: Ever since that day. Haruka swore she would get her back, no matter the way, no matter the costs. Rated M for later chapters.


A/N: Hello! I must say I've been wanting to write this fic for quite a long time now, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Vermillion

"Uranus –"

It was dark, one of the darkest nights she's ever witness. The moons seemed to be hidden behind thick clouds in the Uranian skies.

"Haruka"

The voice ranged throughout the vast main office room in Miranda's Castle for the second time before the ruler of the mighty Uranian planet turned to see her.

It took her a few seconds to take her darkened eyes off of the massive window on to the smaller woman before her "Good evening, my dear Neo-Queen Serenity" she her face remained stoical, her glance fully at the queen now "Long time no see" she spoke as she briefly paused wondering "It truly must be important -" her face turning more serious as she spoke.

It's been at least five years since she last saw Serenity.

"It is not like you to expose yourself to the dangers of traveling"

Haruka took a chance to detail the woman before her, time doesn't seem to pass on her queen indeed. Much like herself and thanks to their senshi powers her body remained always fit as well as her whole appearance remained almost the same as before though by now in a much matured way.

The queen could only let out a soft smile at her greeting "After all this time. Haruka, you are just the same" she continued as she took a few steps closer to the taller woman stopping right in front of her "Always so protective" she trailed off taking one of Haruka's hands into hers softly rubbing it with her thumb, she then looked up worriedly "How have you been?"

Uranus tensed her jaw at the question; she knew she couldn't lie to her queen. She thought of the right words to say for a moment, heaving an all too heavy sigh at the end "It never ends" the blond looked away.

"Haruka –"she worried bringing her hand to cup the uranian's face lovingly "This is been awfully hard for all of us, especially to you" she bit her sudden trembling lip "I swear I thought you wouldn't make it out alive" she blinked in order to get rid of the burning sensation off of her eyes "But you did, you did it at the end" her hands were grasping Haruka's bigger ones dearly this time as her stare intensified "Now It's been almost thirteen years, and- it's not fair for anyone to keep yourself locked and slaved to this castle"

"I got two planets to take care of now, it is my duty" the uranian retorted stoically.

Deep blue eyes went from hopefulness to furrow into a frown at her response "That doesn't mean you will just forget about your friends and most importantly your family"

Haruka kept silent for a moment, her features deepened into a frown herself "You are always on my mind, all of you-" she tried to continue but the smaller woman cut her off.

"You know sometimes that's just not enough Haruka" Serenity voiced seemingly upset now.

The uranian winced this time taken aback by her queen's reaction "Aa-" she let out at a loss for words, she sighed to then turn her back to her at this, her attention back to the dark night outside the windows again.

"Why did you come?"

"I had to- sadly" Serenity paused looking down, her hands clutching together "I'm here to make a formal invitation to you personally since you never seem to listen to Setsuna" she paused rising up her gaze firmly this time "Consider this a royal requirement and by such it means it must be accepted at all times, it's decline or avoidance can only result in a punishment, and that applies to anyone from our people, to our soldiers and any Inner or Outer Senshi that has ever vowed to protect this solar system" she added to the taller woman. It truly made her heart sink to know it had to be under these terms that Sailor Uranus would ever lay a step back to Crystal Tokyo.

After this Haruka turned to face her back again; her hands clasped inside each side of her pockets of her uranian military uniform, looking down seriously this time, her stance verging on a defensive manner. It took her a whole minute to answer "What's the occasion for such heart-warming invitation?"

Serenity looked at her almost incredulously "It is Sakura's initiation ceremony-" she trailed off briefly breathing in, in an effort to convince herself she's actually saying something along the lines of being considered as normal "Which will be held the same day of her birthday" her voice became weaker as she spoke "Please be there Haruka, she needs you" she whispered.

"I'm sure she hates me"

"I don't think so"

Uranus could only scoff bitterly at the statement as she began to walk pass Serenity through the dimmed room stopping next to a wooden small round table opening what appeared to be a crystal liquor bottle in the process, serving herself a glass.

"What a great recipe for disaster my queen" Haruka turned again wearing her trade mark side grin "I'll just drink to that!" she said before taking a gulp out of her drink.

"She's your daughter-"Serenity tried to reason but Haruka cut her off.

"Yes!" the blond exclaimed out of nowhere "Yes-"she repeated at a lower tone this time taking another gulp out of her drink again "She is"

"It's time you stop running away" Serenity whispered softly.

And it was the truth, one that she had wanted to avoid for so many years yet eventually failed to escape.

Because no matter how many years - how much time has passed, just the thought of going back to Crystal Tokyo still made her body freeze.

Taking one last gulp of her drink she turned on her spot, her eyes locked on the entrance door the uranian couldn't bring herself to look back at Serenity "I'll go get the maids prepare you a room, good night my queen"

With that Haruka left without saying any other word.

* * *

"You like him"

"Nope"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Then why you blush every time you see him?"

"Why is it such a big deal?"

"So you like him then"

"Oh c'mon Sakura!"

The young girl smiled in a mischievous way at her friend as she looked back at the scene before them, it was late in the afternoon and the sun was ready to set soon as a gentle breeze was brushing softly against them, the wind moving strands of hair off of their young faces.

The two friends sat on a bench close to the beach enjoying the sense of peace the sound of the crashing waves against the sand brought to them, especially to her.

She breathed in closing her eyes for a moment as she let the fresh air of the ocean fill her in, when at that very moment – in an all of a sudden motion she felt the rush of the wind increased its speed behind her, somehow pushing her towards the beach as the waves were now suddenly crashing harder over the shore.

 _huh?_

She stood up startling the other one sitting next to her.

"Sak?"

No response. Sakura just stood there as in a trance.

"Sak you ok?" Hikari stood next to her trying to shake her out of her state "Hey!" she repeated grabbing her friend by the arm.

"I'm ok" she said blinking the confusion out of her face, her eyes went back on Hikari "Just, dunno what happened" she whispered as she grabbed the center of her uniform trying to calm her now racing heart.

"What happened?" Hikari asked worried, apparently not feeling anything.

Sakura was about to answer but was interrupted by a tall figure coming closer to them.

"You two it's time to go home" she spoke softly catching the teens' attention.

Sakura bit her lip wondering for a moment "Tsuna-mama" her hand pressing harder on her clothes.

It didn't take her long before the older woman noticed Sakura's troubled face – the kind of face she already knew very well, and needless to say – that reminded her so many past memories. Setsuna sighed as her deep violet eyes furrowed into a light frown, considering she had herself sensed the sea was restless today, she certainly hasn't expected the teen to feel it too though.

"Is everything ok Setsuna-san?" Hikari was the first to break the silence worried.

The brunette turned to see her giving this time a reassuring smile "Yes dear" she replied briefly trailing off "It just seems that our favorite cherry blossom will bloom sometime soon" she added as her eyes went back to Sakura "Quite literally"

The last comment made a light shade of red appear across Sakura's delicate features making her look to the side trying to hide it from them.

"Oh look who's blushing now" teased Hikari; widely smiling now "You look so cute" she continued getting closer to her lightly poking her finger on her cheek.

"Shut up Hikari" she replied folding her arms acting offended.

Setsuna smiled at the look of the two friends tease each other. Time does fly indeed, Sakura's hasn't even started her initiation and she was already having premonitions, a clear sign her senshi powers could be awakening soon.

Much like Hikari, the two are expected to become Sailor Senshi in the future.

Hikari Kondo being the daughter of the mighty senshi of the thunder, Sailor Jupiter. The teen was almost as tall as Makoto, she had the same long curly hair, same features, the same beautiful forest green eyes and most importantly, at her young age she was almost as strong as her mother was, not to mention she happened have the same passion for cooking. If any differences was ever to be considered, would be her hair - it was on a darker shade of brown, always wearing it with a small yellow pin on the back of her head tugging it to her back making her hair frame her face beautifully all the way down.

Also, and much like her - was Sakura Tenoh. The much expected awakening out of the new generation of senshis. Being the daughter of the two most powerful outer senshi, Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus the young girl was a little miracle indeed.

Sakura inherited almost all of her mother's physical qualities from head to toe, she was pretty much a mini-me of Michiru Kaioh, having the same delicate features, body and beautiful deep blue eyes, plus her obsession for music was definitely a trait she got from her, though her hair was sandish blond, less curvy and much longer than how her mother once wore it.

Her personality on another note was _completely_ different and could only be described to be the slight better version of her father's.

Don't get me wrong, but even if she was your typical-princess-looking-kind-of-girl always carrying herself in lady-like ways, Sakura was definitely a rebel at heart. From the very first day of her birth she had been a hand full – always standing out and doing things her own way.

Her little tornado will soon become a senshi now.

 _sigh_

Time sure flies.

"Mama weren't we leaving?" Sakura asked rolling her eyes.

 _Oh_ "Yes dear" she smiled "Let's go home"

* * *

A/N: Yup, I really like flower names haha

Anyways hopefully I'll be updating soon and so reviews are always welcome!

see ya!


End file.
